Wild goonies chapter 3
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: The day of the party has finally come. However the party starts as a drag, but later...


Finally the day has come. Finally it was Saturday! I knew I should have relaxed before the party: I had a relaxing bath , put on a face mask, and I ran all over my body with a body scrub. Okay I'm perfect now!

- So tell me more about this Troy! – said Molly.

- How when I barely know anything about him?

- Like?

- Like he's the biggest asshole in Astoria and he was trying to hit on me the first day we were here!

- Really? – Molly raised her brows – Then why are you going to his party?

- Because I can do it! Why not?

- Okay then! – she rolled her eyes a bit.

Molly, Molly you're still young! And naive!

- Molly, I'm so impatient! I can't wait… !

- Calm down, sis! You're ruining your look!

- You're right, hun!

- Always… !

- You're hopeless! – I hugged her.

I was staring at my watch. Finally! I jumped up.

- Dad, Marie it's about time!

- Okay hun!

I got myself ready, applied my make-up, and stuff, and I followed Dad.

- Hop on! – I got in his car, and gave him the address.

- Remember to be home before midnight! – Dad repeated the mantra.

- Thanks for remembering, Captain Obvious!

- Seriously Gerry! – Marie glared at him – Leave Poppy alone!

- Okay, ladies!

- Call us immediately if someone's …! – Marie was worried.

- Come on, don't overdo it! – Dad said.

My parents are crazy! – I rolled my eyes.

- Now… ! – I shouted – Mind if I get out of the car now? I can see the house now!

- Okay , okay! – my Dad knew exactly what was on my mind. I kissed them on their cheeks and left them. I went ahead to the house.

It was a large building, I mean it was way bigger than the others. Troy! You spoilt little rich kid! You're just like me!

- Hey there! – I turned around and greeted Andy and Stef.

- Hey girls! – I kissed them on their cheeks.

- Let's go! – said Andy – By the way, Poppy, I like your outfit!

- Thank you, yours is pretty good also! – Andy was wearing a cute T-shirt with Mickey Mouse on. Andy's nice, but sure she has a weird taste.

We entered.

- Hey cuties! – I greeted them with a smile.

- Cuties, huh?

- Don't call them cuties! – whispered Stef.

- Okay, okay!

- Hello girls! – Troy was standing in front of us.

- Hello Troy!

- Wow, Poppy, you're really pretty!

- Have you seen Brand? – Andy asked him nervously.

- No, I haven't, but who cares about that loser?

- Leave me alone, Troy!

- You're mean!

- Troy! I'm still here! – I was kind of into him.

- True! Wanna dance?

- Sure!

I went to dance with him.

- You have a banging body! – he whispered.

- Thanks, but… take me to a restaurant first .. ! – I rolled my eyes.

- Okay, okay I get it! – he grinned – But I can't help myself!

- You're an awesome dancer! – I complimented him.

- So are you!

Minutes later I finished dancing. I went to have some drink, and then suddenly I noticed them! The smart Mouth and his friends! Awesome! This was my childhood dream: partying with idiots!

- Your perfume smells good! – said the little one.

- Mikey, you're stupid! – said Mouth.

- Got a problem with my perfume smart Mouth? – I stepped closer to him.

- Smells kinda cheap, don't you think? Sort of tarty! – he replied.

- Still better than the smell of your armpit! Yuck! – I pretended to be disgusted, while other were laughing at him.

- He's so annoying! – said Stef – Ignore him!

- I see! They don't call him Mouth for nothing!

- His real name's Clark Deveraux! But only adults call him Clark!

- I see! – I nodded.

- Why are talking to her, Stef? – Mouth , again – That broad is crazy!

- Leave her alone! Actually she's pretty sweet! – said Stef angrily.

- It's okay, Stef!

- Brand, finally you're here! – Andy hugged him and he hugged back.

That guy is crazy! He'll be taunting me through the whole night! I was totally nervous.

- And what is she doing here? – he glared at me.

- Partying, like anyone else! – I replied – Not like, it's any of your business!

- Shut up, you mouthy little broad!

- So original, and very mature!

- Stupid bitch!

- Why are you being so childish? – asked Andy.

- Look at her, she's so annoying!

- You don't even know her! This is not like you, Brand!

He was acting ridiculous. And this party's actually a drag! Little boys everywhere, who are almost pissing their pants! Losers!

- Is there a telephone anywhere? – I asked one of the girls.

- Over there!

I called my parents.

- Dad please, come here and pick me up! This party is awful! Losers everywhere!

- Okay, honey! I'll be there in ten minutes!

Finally! I went back to the living room, couples were making out along the wall, that made me feel totally uncomfortable.

- Care to dance? – I looked up, and Brand was standing in front of me, smiling. He actually had a really nice smile, and those eyes! Way more handsome than Troy!

I looked at Andy, and she nodded.

- Of course! – I replied and went to dance with him.

- You smell so nice! – he whispered.

- Thanks! You have a nice smell also! – I chuckled. – And you dance better than Troy!

- Thanks! I know right? That guy is a cretin!

We danced and laughed for minutes. I'm not saying she was jealous but I could see Andy's face , she was kinda worried. Like I'd steal Brand from her or something. Soon we finished dancing. Mikey was taunting Brand for dancing with me.

- Bro, you're dead, Andy will kill you soon! You cheating bastard!

- Shut up, Mikey! I'll kill you!

Sweet! Like Molly and me, years ago! I glanced at my watch! Oh no! My parents! They must have been waiting for me outside! I completely forgot about them!

- Guys, I have to go now! – I told my friends – This party was fun, see you in school, guys!

- See you!

- Lady Poppy's curfew is over! – Mikey thought he was funny with that talk.

I left the party and got in my Dad's car.

- Finally! – needless to say, he was angry – Next time please think twice before you call the „emergency"!

- Dad please!

The party started as a horror movie but ended as a fairy tale. That night was worth it!


End file.
